Pensées
by Magdaline
Summary: Les pensées de John et Teyla lors de leur détention dans la grotte de Ronon, Episode 3 saison 2
1. John

Titre : Pensées

Saison : 2, épisode Runner pour être exacte.

Rating : Pas bien haut, K+ des fois que mais …

Genre : Pensées ?? Ca se dis ça ?? Bona lors c'est les pensées des personnages lors de leur capture par Ronon, vous savez quand ils sont attachés !!! et Sheyla

Disclaimer : Sont pas à moi, touche pas d'argent, écrit pour le plaisir.

Note de l'auteur : Alors voilà, c'est un délire que je me suis faites quand j'ai vu l'épisode Runner, j'étais en manque de Sheyla alors j'ai fait ça, elle est en deux partie, d'abord John puis Teyla dans la même scène et avec des pensées parfois peu catholiques lol.

Enjoy !!!!

_Pensées (John)_

John se réveilla avec un horrible mal de crâne. Grimaçant, il leva la tête mais renonça à ouvrir les yeux. Il tenta de reconnaître son environnement. C'était sombre et humide, donc pas un vaisseau ruche.

_Bonne nouvelle_

Une grotte peut-être. Dans son dos, il sentit quelque chose de doux et de chaud. Inspirant un grand coup, il reconnut le parfum de Teyla. Un bon point. Ils étaient assis à même le sol, dos à dos, les mains liées les unes aux autres. Bien que la position fut inconfortable, John devait admettre qu'être collé à Teyla était des plus agréable. Il se décida à ouvrir les yeux. Un homme s tenant devant lui, lui tournant le dos.

-Ford ? demanda-t-il

L'homme se retourna

_Ah non pas Ford. A moins que la drogue Wraith l'ai aussi changé physiquement. Tiens ça bouge derrière._

-Mon colonel ?

_MON colonel ?? Dit quelque chose John._

-Ca va Teyla ?

_Question stupide Sheppard_

-J'ai l'impression que ma tête va éclater. Vous savez où on est ?

-J'en ai aucune idée mais j'allais demander à ce type là justement.

_Et bah, au moins il est pas sourd, il a entendu qu'on était réveillé. Mais qu'est ce qu'il fout avec mon P-90 dans les mains, il a pas enlevé la sécurité c'est déjà ça. Bon allez John, applique les leçons qu'on t'a apprise et rentre en contact. OULA mais il faudrait qu'il pointe cette arme autre part, j'ai pas envie de finir ennuque moi._

-Soyez un peu prudent, il faut pas le pointer n'importe où ce machin là !

_Essayons le bluffe pour voir si ça prends. Mais qu'est ce qu'elle fait derrière ?_

-Vous avez retiré la sécurité j'ai l'impression.

_Et voilà il a enlever la sécurité, c'est malin ça Sheppard, tu lui donne des idées._

-Très bien ! C'est pas moi qui décide. Mais à mon avis si vous aviez l'intention de nous tuer se serait fait depuis longtemps alors pourquoi ne pas nous dire qui vos êtes et ce que vous voulez ?

_Bon il a pas l'air de vouloir parler. Mais nom d'un chien qu'est ce quelle ait derrière, sa main bouge !! Bientôt elle va me ploter !! Bon John calme-toi pense à la conversation en cours._

-D'accord ! A moi de commencer. Je suis le Lieutenant-colonel John Sheppard

-Je m'appelle Teyla Emmegan !

_Tiens elle se réveille. Nom d'un chien mais elle va arrêter de bouger comme ça ! Si elle continue à se trémousser comme ça je ne réponds plus de mes actes. Oula, non John, ne réagit pas, concentre toi._

-Colonel ?

-C'est mon grade, je suis dans l'armée, on utilise cette appelation.

-Officier-Technicien Ronon Dex !

_Mais qu'est ce qu'il raconte ! Bon il y a qu'une seule solution._

-C'est qui ? Vous ?

-C'est mon nom et mon grade.

-Vous êtes dans l'armée ?

-J'étais dans l'armée, il y a très longtemps.

-Et maintenant ?

_Maintenant tu vas arrêter les mains de Teyla sinon tu vas devenir fou._

John attrapa les mains de la jeune femme pour qu'elle arrête de bouger. Celle-ci, bien que surprise se laissa faire un petit moment. Les frissons qui lui courraient dans le dos depuis le début de l'entreprise, plus que périlleuse pour la santé mentale du colonel, commençaient à s'atténuer.

-Maintenant je me demande si je dois vous tuer vous et vos amis !

John et Teyla se regardèrent. Dans le regard de Teyla, John lut une demande. Il lâcha les mains de sa compagne qui recommença à bouger.

_Oh non c'est repartit, Eh c'est ma fesse ça. Et en plus elle recommence. Calme toi John, calme toi, non elle le fait pas exprès je sais pasc e qu'elle fait mais elle ne le fait pas exprès. Ce n'est pas Teyla qui est derrière toi en train de te caresser les fesses. Non, non ce n'est pas elle, ce n'est pas son parfum que tu sens ce n'est pas son corps qui est collé à ton dos, ce n'est pas elle qui… Aaaahhh Mais elle fait quoi là !!!! Ni pense pas John, surtout ni pense pas._

-Ecoutez !

_C'est ça concentre toi sur autre chose, parle à l'autre._

-Les hommes qui gardent la porte des étoiles appartiennent à un bataillon surentraîné.

_Entraîner, entraîner, ça me rappelle quelque chose ça ! Ah oui l'entraînement avec Teyla hier soir !! Elle m'a encore mit à terre. Remarque j'aime bien être mit à terre de cette façon, elle était allongée sur moi. Je sentais sa poitrine écrasée contre mon torse, j'avoue que ça me plaisait bien, j'aurais bien aimé qu'elle reste comme ça. Après j'aurais pu… JOHN !!! Ne pense pas à ça !!!_

-La Porte des Etoiles ??

-Oui vous avez du la voir, l'espèce de grand truc circulaire.

_Circulaire comme le mouvement des poignets de Teyla sur mes reins !!! Il faut qu'elle arrête, il faut qu'elle arrête. Maman ! Je vais mourir de frustration si après je ne peux rien faire de plus._

-Pour moi, ça s'est toujours appelé l'anneau des ancêtres. De toute façon, je dois absoluement le traverser.

-Sachez que nous ne sommes pas là pour se faire de nouveaux ennemis. Ca ne servirait à rien de s'entre-tuer.

-Sauf que vous amis vont essayer de m'arrêter.

-Mais non ! Ils sont sous mon commandement, vous devez nous détacher et nous nous rendrons à la Porte des Etoiles ensemble et vous pourrez ensuite partir où vous voudrez.

_C'est ça, ça c'est une bonne excuse pour qu'il vous détache, je suis au bord de l'explosion. _

Un violent frisson le secoua, remonta de ses reins pour finir dans sa nuque. Teyla, de façon inattendue, venant de poser sa main sur la peau nue de son dos, faisant naître une onde de plaisir chez son partenaire et néanmoins compagnon d'infortune.

-Pourquoi je vous ferais confiance ?

Incapable d'aligner une pensée cohérente, John se tourna vers la jeune femme.

-Je dois dire que c'est une bonne question. Teyla ? Pourquoi nous ferait-il confiance.

-Nous sommes venu pour retrouver un ami mais nous n'avons aucunes intentions agressives à votre égard.

_Elle s'est arrêtée !!!! Ouf, j'ai cru que ça n'allait jamais finir !! Oh non, elle recommence. Non John, concentres toi sur la voix de Ronon allez. Bon d'accord elle n'est pas aussi agréable à entendre que celle de Teyla mais c'est déjà ça. Teyla ! Sa voix chaude, ses intonations chaudes, son souffle brûlant qui glisse sur moi quand elle me domine. Ses lèvres pleines… GRRRR John !!!!! _

-Je l'ai vu votre ami !

-A quel endroit, il y a combien de temps ?

-Il a tué le Wraith qui me poursuivait.

-Ah oui vous êtes sûr.

En réalité, il n'avait pas entendu un seul mot. Il était concentré sur les sensations que faisait naître les mains de Teyla dans son dos.

-Pourquoi vous voulez le retrouver ?

John ne répondant pas Teyla le fit.

-Il s'appelle Aiden Ford et on doit l'aider, il est très malade.

-Je croyais qu'il avait été au soleil trop longtemps. Il peut rendre malade ici.

-Oui on le sait. Il a peut-être eu une insolation mais on a aussi une autre raison de s'inquiéter à son sujet.

-Si c'est vrai pourquoi il vous fuit ?

-Il ne nous fuit pas, pas exactement.

-Alors qu'est ce qu'il fait ? Exactement ?

_Là pour l'instant elle me masse le bas du dos avec son pouce. Et j'aime ça. On pourrait pas faire ça après les entraînements ? Dans mes quartiers par exemple. Puis moi je lui masse le dos aussi. Mes mains dévient un peu, je la retourne, je me penche vers elle pour que mes lèvres remplacent mes mains. Je remonte de son nombril pour arriver à sa poitrine. J'enlève cette superbe brassière en cuir qui me bloque le passage, pour finir sur son cou. L'embrasser au creux du cou pour la sentir frissonner, me dire qu'elle m'aime, qu'elle veut que je lui fasse l'amour. Et moi en bon soldat j'obéis. On obéit toujours à un ordre. Celui là en particulier, j'y obéirais sans me faire prier. Puis j'enlève mes vêtement et …_

Déglutissant avec peine, il tenta de se remettre les idées en place.

-C'est un peu compliqué.

-Vous pouvez m'expliquer.

_Bon allez John, c'est partit, doucement, rappelle toi ce que t'as dis Carson au sujet de la poitrine de Tey… Euh de la drogue Wraith._

-Le Wraith avait commencé à le vider de ses forces. Apparement ils nous injectent une drogue lorsqu'ils se nourrissent. Ford a tué le Wraith et il a reçut une surdose de cette drogue. Il n'a plus était le même après.

-Nous pensons pouvoir l'aider mais pour ça nous devons le retrouver, ajouta Teyla.

La radio grésilla.

-C'est quoi ça ?

-Ca vient de la radio.

-C'est un système de communication.

-C'est sûrement mes soldats qui essayent de me contacter. Il y a des interférences parce qu'on est dans une grotte je suppose.

Ronon sortit de la grotte avec le gilet contenant la radio. Teyla fit un grand mouvement vers le bas.

_Mais… Eh c'est dans mon caleçon qu'elle va là. C'est pas le moment Teyla, et même si ça me plait beaucoup, je préfèrerais que vous en profitiez aussi et surtout être maître du jeu. _

Il se tourna vers elle.

-Qu'est ce que vous faites derrière ?

-J'essaye de nous libérer, dit Teyla en attrapant le couteau dans la ceinture du pantalon de John.

-C'est pas l'impression que ça donne.

_Elle voulait mon couteau ! Dommage !_

FIN


	2. Teyla

_Pensées (Teyla)_

Teyla fit rouler sa tête. Un mal de tête très fort, l'empêcha d'ouvrir les yeux. Où était-elle ? Sa tête sur un support chaud et puissant. Elle inspira à fond et reconnue l'after-shave du colonel Sheppard. Il était derrière elle. Elle se laissa aller contre le dos de son compagnon.

Elle chercha à savoir où elle était. Une grotte peut-être. Ils étaient assis à même le sol, dos à dos, les mains liées les unes aux autres. Bien que la position fût inconfortable, Teyla fut heureuse d'être avec le colonel. Teyla sentit que le colonel s'apprêtait à parler. Elle sentit le corps de son compagnon se soulever lorsqu'il inspira.

-Ford ? demanda-t-il

_Apparemment non, vu que la personne ne répond pas. Bon allez Teyla, fait lui savoir que tu es réveillée._

-Mon colonel ?

_Pourquoi j'ai dis MON colonel moi ? Ca doit être le choc. Oui c'est ça._

-Ca va Teyla ?

_Si toi t'as mal au crâne, lui aussi. C'est stupide comme question mais c'est très gentil._

-J'ai l'impression que ma tête va éclater. Vous savez où on est ?

-J'en ai aucune idée mais j'allais demander à ce type là justement.

_Bon, je pense que c'est un homme mais il ne dit rien._

-Soyez un peu prudent, il faut pas le pointer n'importe où ce machin là !

_Qu'est ce qu'il a prit pour que John réponde comme ça ?_

-Vous avez retiré la sécurité j'ai l'impression.

_Oups, le P-90 on dirait. Et apparemment nous sommes sous la menace de ce P-90 sans la sécurité._

-Très bien ! C'est pas moi qui décide. Mais à mon avis si vous aviez l'intention de nous tuer se serait fait depuis longtemps alors pourquoi ne pas nous dire qui vos êtes et ce que vous voulez ?

_Bon comme je ne vois rien, je pense que je vais me rendre utile. Allez Teyla, il faut s'attaquer au problème de la corde. Voyons. Nos mains sont attachées, la corde est serrée, comment, je fais ? Il n'y a pas d'armes à proximité, pas de pierres tranchantes, Ah mais oui, John à toujours un couteau dans son dos. Il va falloir aller le chercher. Ecoute quand même ce qu'il se passe._

-D'accord ! A moi de commencer. Je suis le Lieutenant-colonel John Sheppard

_C'est à toi Teyla !_

-Je m'appelle Teyla Emmegan !

_Maintenant c'est à toi de faire la conversation John pendant que j'essaye de nous libérer. Alors ce couteau, si je me souviens bien, c'est au milieu du dos, du côté de la ceinture de son pantalon. Allez au boulot !_

-Colonel ?

-C'est mon grade, je suis dans l'armée, on utilise cette appellation.

-Officier Technicien Ronon Dex !

_Oups trop bas, c'état quoi ça ? Charnues, rebondies mais pas trop grosses ! Ses fesses peut-être !_

Teyla sourit discrètement.

-C'est qui ? Vous ?

-C'est mon nom et mon grade.

-Vous êtes dans l'armée ?

-J'étais dans l'armée, il y a très longtemps.

-Et maintenant ?

_Mais qu'est ce qu'il fait ses mains bougent. J'ai pas besoin qu'il bouge, qu'est ce qu'il croit que je fais ?_

John attrapa les mains de la jeune femme pour qu'elle arrête de bouger. Celle-ci, bien que surprise se laissa faire un petit moment.

_Bon bah je crois que je vais devoir arrêter pour un moment. Elle avait senti un frisson remonter dans le dos du colonel. C'est moi qui ai provoqué ça ? Tiens cet intéressant, on va voir ce qu'on peut faire jusque ce qu'il craque._

-Maintenant je me demande si je dois vous tuer vous et vos amis !

John et Teyla se regardèrent. Dans le regard de Teyla, John lut une demande. Il lâcha les mains de sa compagne qui recommença à bouger.

_Bon alors tout en essayant de prendre le couteau, nous allons tester la résistance de ce soldat de choc. Voyons ! Un peu plus bas. 9a c'est sa fesse. Tiens, un sursaut. De l'autre côté, la même chose._

-Ecoutez !

_C'est ça fait la conversation que je vois dans ta voix ce qu'il se passe dans ta superbe petite tête._

-Les hommes qui gardent la porte des étoiles appartiennent à un bataillon surentraîné.

_Entraîner, entraîner, ça me rappelle quelque chose ça ! Ah oui l'entraînement avec John hier soir !! Je l'ai encore mit à terre. Remarque j'aime bien le mettre à terre, ça me permet de dominer. Je me suis approché, encore et encore, je l'ai senti réagir. La respiration qui s'accélère, me faisant monter et descendre sur son torse, me rapprochant et m'éloignant de son visage, de ses lèvres…_

-La Porte des Etoiles ??

-Oui vous avez du la voir, l'espèce de grand truc circulaire.

_Circulaire ! Ca me donne une idée. Alors on remonte un peu, le creux des reins, c'est là. Maintenant nous allons faire des cercles._

-Pour moi, ça s'est toujours appelé l'anneau des ancêtres. De toute façon, je dois absolument le traverser.

-Sachez que nous ne sommes pas là pour se faire de nouveaux ennemis. Ca ne servirait à rien de s'entre-tuer.

-Sauf que vous amis vont essayer de m'arrêter.

-Mais non ! Ils sont sous mon commandement, vous devez nous détacher et nous nous rendrons à la Porte des Etoiles ensemble et vous pourrez ensuite partir où vous voudrez.

_Oh la bonne excuse ! Tout ça pour que je te laisse tranquille, je le sens, tu craques_

Teyla sentant que la fin était proche pour le colonel, mit sa main à plat et la glissa dans l'espace entre la veste et le pantalon. Elle sentit un violent frisson secouer sa victime, remontant des reins pour finir dans la nuque.

-Pourquoi je vous ferais confiance ?

Incapable d'aligner une pensée cohérente, John se tourna vers la jeune femme.

-Je dois dire que c'est une bonne question. Teyla ? Pourquoi nous ferait-il confiance.

Teyla rit intérieurement, il était incapable de se concentrer sur autre chose.

-Nous sommes venu pour retrouver un ami mais nous n'avons aucunes intentions agressives à votre égard.

_Il semble soulagé ! Je me demande pourquoi. Mais bien sûr, j'ai arrêté. Bon alors, c'est repartit. Avec la ferme intention de le faire mourir de frustration et accessoirement de récupérer le couteau. Alors si ma main sur sa peau lui enlève les mots de la bouche qu'est ce qu'une main caressante va donner ?_

Elle enleva sa main doucement, caressant la peau brûlante de son compagnon.

_Se laissant prendre à son propre piège, elle se laissa allez à imaginer caresser le corps du colonel. _

Elle émergea en entendant la voix de Ronon.

-Je l'ai vu votre ami !

-A quel endroit, il y a combien de temps ?

-Il a tué le Wraith qui me poursuivait.

-Ah oui vous êtes sûr.

En réalité, il n'avait pas entendu un seul mot. Il était concentré sur les sensations que faisait naître les mains de Teyla dans son dos.

-Pourquoi vous voulez le retrouver ?

John ne répondant pas Teyla le fit.

-Il s'appelle Aiden Ford et on doit l'aider, il est très malade.

-Je croyais qu'il avait été au soleil trop longtemps. Il peut rendre malade ici.

-Oui on le sait. Il a peut-être eu une insolation mais on a aussi une autre raison de s'inquiéter à son sujet.

-Si c'est vrai pourquoi il vous fuit ?

-Il ne nous fuit pas, pas exactement.

-Alors qu'est ce qu'il fait ? Exactement ?

_Caressant le bas du dos du colonel avec son pouce, elle se laissa aller à une douce rêverie. Caresser le dos du colonel alors qu'il est à terre dans le Gymnase. Parce qu'elle est victorieuse lui infliger un gage. Il enlève son tee-shirt. Je passe mes mains sur son dos, remontant jusque sa nuque. Et je recommence du creux de reins à la nuque. Il me fait basculer pour reprendre le dessus parce qu'il n'aime pas être dominé et qu'il est mauvais perdant. Là, il m'embrasse, me dit qu'il m'aime, qu'il ne veut pas me perdre, qu'il me…_

Secouant la tête, elle sortit de ses pensées.

-C'est un peu compliqué.

-Vous pouvez m'expliquer.

-Le Wraith avait commencé à le vider de ses forces. Apparemment ils nous injectent une drogue lorsqu'ils se nourrissent. Ford a tué le Wraith et il a reçut une surdose de cette drogue. Il n'a plus était le même après.

_Ajoute quelque chose ma vieille sinon ils vont croire que tu dors et John va savoir que tu le fais exprès._

-Nous pensons pouvoir l'aider mais pour ça nous devons le retrouver, ajouta Teyla.

La radio grésilla.

-C'est quoi ça ?

-Ca vient de la radio.

-C'est un système de communication.

-C'est sûrement mes soldats qui essayent de me contacter. Il y a des interférences parce qu'on est dans une grotte je suppose.

Ronon sortit de la grotte avec le gilet contenant la radio. Teyla fit un grand mouvement vers le bas.

_Bon allez assez de bêtises, tu sais maintenant qu'il n'a aucune résistance à la torture féminine made in Teyla. Bon le couteau maintenant. _

Elle plongea sa main vers la ceinture de John.

_Oups trop loin !! Quoique non pas trop loin. Il a les fesses douces en plus. Y mettre mes mains, les lui caresser…_

Il se tourna vers elle.

-Qu'est ce que vous faites derrière ?

-J'essaye de nous libérer, dit Teyla en attrapant le couteau dans la ceinture du pantalon de John.

-C'est pas l'impression que ça donne.

_Dommage, c'est fini ! Mais je crois que je vais recommencer dans pas longtemps._

FIN


End file.
